¡Mundo de Humanos!
by MiloLM
Summary: [TPNHumanWeek]. Una gran familia y mucha diversión, ¡y no olvidemos el caos que viene incluido! Los niños del Neverland deben aprender a adaptarse al nuevo mundo. Eso no será una tarea sencilla, aunque claro, tampoco le quitará lo interesante.
1. I

**Temática: **Internet.

**Título: **Páginas interesantes.

**Personajes principales: **Lani, Thoma, Ray, Don, Nat, Norman.

**Personajes secundarios: **Carol, Emma, Anna, Gilda, Isabella.

**Pairings:** Mención de Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo: **Semi-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco; cinco años después del arco actual (lo que quiere decir que Norman, Emma y Ray tienen 18, Don y Gilda 17, Nat y Anna 16 y Thoma y Lani 13)

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría:** Comedia, Amistad.

**Total de palabras:** 2820

**Notas: **alguien tenía que escribirlo ╮(╯▽╰)╭

* * *

Lani y Thoma ríen de manera pícara, lanzándose entre sí miradas de complicidad. A sus próximos catorce años siguen manteniendo su carácter tan infantil de siempre, así que a los demás niños de la casa no les parece realmente extraño el verlos así de raros esa tarde.

—Esto definitivamente deberá funcionar... —murmura Thoma, sujetando el teléfono entre sus manos y tocando un par de teclas en la pantalla táctil.

—Sí, pero asegúrate de que sea anónimo... —reitera Lani, levantando un dedo de manera seria. Luego de unos segundos, ambos vuelven a reírse mientras observan el celular entre sus manos.

Casi pareciera que se asoman colas y alas de demonios en el par de jovencitos.

—Bien, ahora sólo tenemos que reunirlos. —Alega el azabache, y su compadre asiente de manera decidida. Así, ambos salen corriendo en busca de las próximas víctimas de sus travesuras.

—¡Don! —Gritan ambos chiquillos al ver pasar a su hermano mayor por un pasillo. El moreno enseguida se detiene, y junto a Carol en sus hombros, observan a Thoma y Lani con curiosidad—. ¡Norman quiere verte en diez minutos en su oficina!

La expresión del chico se vuelve sumamente nerviosa, y parece sudar bastante de pronto.

_«¿Será que ya notó que rompí su taza con la inscripción de El Hitler #1?»_ se pregunta en el interior, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se trate de eso. Pero por las caras divertidas de los niños, sabe que podría ser probable que solo se trate de esa cosa, y que Norman lo sabía.

Estaba muerto.

—¡E-entendido! —balbucea el moreno, dándose vuelta rápidamente con Carol, y corriendo lejos.

El par se ríe con diversión pintada de manera malvada.

**_. . ._**

—¡Hey, Ray! —llama Thoma desde el marco de la cocina.

El aludido deja de revolver la olla llena de comida, y le mira, esperando a que le dé una buena razón para obligarlo a detenerse de su querida labor.

—¡Norman quiere hablar contigo de algo! ¡Quiere que vayas a su oficina en cinco minutos!

—¿Ah? —Hace una mueca de enojo, y una venita parece resaltar en su frente. Enseguida apunta con la cuchara al niño—. ¿Y por qué no viene él aquí si es que quiere hablar? —inquiere, molesto, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

Isabella, quien cocina a su lado, se ríe con la imagen de su hijo actuando como una madre amargada.

—¡Dice que es algo importante! —insiste Thoma, fingiendo interés y emoción.

Ray baja la cuchara y suspira largamente.

_«De seguro es para lloriquear otro rato porque Emma sigue viéndolo como un hermano» _gruñe en su interior, un tanto harto de esa idea. Ya era la quinta vez en la semana que debía ser el hombro donde llorase el desesperado y solitario albino, y eso que apenas era martes.

—¡Entendido, Thoma! ¡Dile que allá estaré!

El niño asiente una y otra vez, y luego sale corriendo de allí.

—Sólo no te lleves el delantal. —Recuerda la mujer con diversión, y enseguida Ray observa la prenda que trae encima.

Sí, el delantal rosa con dibujos de conejitos que tanto ama usar para cocinar.

Sus orejas se vuelven rojas, y, tratando de conservar su dignidad masculina, sigue revolviendo la sopa mientras se niega a ver a la mujer.

—Sólo lo uso porque es muy útil. Tiene bolsillos para guardar los condimentos.

Isabella sólo se ríe de las mentiras de su niño.

_**. . .**_

—¡Nat, Norman necesita verte en la sala en cinco minutos!

El pelirrojo suspira largamente, y deja de tocar el piano. Se acomoda el cabello y da media vuelta, observando a Lani con una sonrisa animada.

—Por favor, dime que no quiere que le enseñe a tocar otra pieza de Beethoven sólo para impresionar a Emma.

Lani se carcajea sin vergüenza, pero niega repetidas veces.

—¡Es algo más! Así que no tardes.

Nat no tiene de otra que sonreír en rendición, y terminar asintiendo.

En el fondo sabe que solo podría ser eso.

**_. . ._**

—¡Ah! ¿Norman también te llamó? —pregunta Don, apuntando a Ray mientras que con la otra mano sostiene a Carol.

—¿Cómo que también? —inquiere el azabache, enarcando una ceja. Su amigo ríe nervioso y se rasca la nuca, sin saber cómo contestar a eso.

—¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? ¿También fueron llamados por Norman? —interroga de repente Nat, apareciendo entre ambos jóvenes.

Todos se miran entre sí, confundidos con la situación en la que están, ya que tienen en cuenta que Norman no es alguien que llama a todos de la nada, y menos si ese "todos" sólo se trate de los chicos más grandes de la casa.

Pero ahora tenían más curiosidad todavía.

—¿Entramos ya? —sugiere Ray, apuntando a la gran puerta de madera, la entrada a la oficina de Norman, donde estaba mayormente prohibido pasar sin consentimiento del dueño.

Los tres terminan encogiéndose de hombros, y es Nat quien da el primer paso.

—Norman, ¿acaso nos llamaste a to-?

No había absolutamente nadie dentro de la habitación.

—¿Eh?

—¿Y Norman?

—Agh. ¿Para esto me sacan de la cocina? ¿Saben qué? Ya me harté. Se quedan sin postre hoy.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! ¡Carol tampoco!

—Cállate, Don. Carol sí tendrá postre.

—¿Y por qué solamente Carol?

Y en tanto ellos dos empiezan una discusión sobre la injusticia de no comer postre y la inocencia de Carol, Nat se adentra más en el cuarto, observando todo y tratando de encontrar pistas acerca del engaño y la razón de por qué los necesitaría a los tres allí, pero sólo halla la computadora encendida una vez se acerca lo suficiente al escritorio.

Y al darse cuenta de la página de Internet en la que está, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Su cubre la boca, mostrando una expresión de lo más sorprendida.

—Chi-chicos... —los llama de manera temblorosa, y ellos detienen su discusión para mirarle, notando enseguida su extraño estado—. ¿N-no quieren ver esto?

Don y Ray se miran entre sí por un segundo, indecisos, y luego van corriendo enfrente la computadora al igual que su compañero pelirrojo. Enseguida el moreno le cubre los ojos a Carol mientras una expresión de horror cruza por sus facciones, y en cuanto a Ray, pues él abre la boca en completo silencio.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Murmura el azabache, sin poder creérselo realmente. Rápidamente extiende su mano al mouse del portátil y se dirige a la otra pestaña del navegador—. Norman... él...

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Todos quitan la vista del ordenador para pasarla en el albino, quien, parado en el marco de la puerta, les dirige una mirada de muerte a todos los intrusos dentro del cuarto. A lo que ellos tiemblan al sentirse sin escapatoria y directo a una muerte segura.

O, bueno, no tanto en realidad. Después de todo, ya no estaban en el mundo de los demonios.

Igual, Norman era muy aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

¿Deberían empezar a correr por sus vidas?

Pero Ray tiene una mejor idea, así que, poniendo un rostro tan serio y molesto como el que suele usar Isabella para regañar a los niños, agarra el portátil y lo da vuelta, enseñándoselo al albino, quien en un parpadeo cambia su expresión iracunda por una de sorpresa mezclada con miedo.

—Norman —lo nombra, casi con voz de ultratumba—, ¿podrías explicarnos por qué estás tratando de comprar trajes de baño con estampados de jirafas?

Se forma un largo silencio.

Norman desvía la vista hacia cualquier lado, mientras tiembla un poquito. Don y Nat están curiosos de su respuesta. Ray espera, no tan pacientemente. Y Carol... bueno, ella solo mira de aquí para allá sin entender qué le pasa a los chicos.

—P-pues... —tartamudea el albino, empezando a jugar con sus manos—... era un... ¿regalo para Emma? A ella le gustan las-

—Norman —lo interrumpe su (no) tan fiel amigo—, estos son trajes de baño masculinos, no me trates de idiota.

El aludido ahora tiene la cara tan roja como un tomate maduro, y sin ser consciente, empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido y que en realidad no se entienden para nada. El moreno y el pelirrojo dentro de la oficina quieren reírse, pero de la pena por su siempre tan calmado Norman que en ese instante parecía llegar a tener una crisis nerviosa en cualquier segundo.

Entonces, cuando todos notan que sería imposible sacarle la información al pobre albino, Ray decide suspirar con resignación y volver a dar vuelta la computadora, para empezar a cerrar las pestañas de compras una por una, bajo las estupefactas miradas de Nat y Don.

Carol sólo observa en silencio el pajarito que vuela cerca de la ventana que hay atrás de ellos.

—¿Ray? ¡Ray, espera! —El Hitler Albino (apodo cariñoso de parte de Lani y Thoma) enseguida se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo su amigo, y trata de detenerlo, pero para cuando ya lo ha apartado del aparato, no encuentra nada—. ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Cancelé todas tus compras. —Declara en modo neutral.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —grita, un poco fuera de sí.

—Ibas a espantar a Emma si comprabas algo como eso. —Explica, todavía en modo neutro, cual robot sin sentimientos.

A veces Norman piensa que Ray de verdad es eso: un maldito robot sin sentimientos humanos.

Aunque al final siempre terminaba teniendo razón. Por lo que sólo le queda suspirar, cansino, y resignarse a su destino sin su nuevo traje de baño de jirafas especialmente adquirido para llegar a atraer a Emma cuando fueran a la playa.

—No era necesaria tanta maldad.

—Bueno... Ya que estamos, ¿para qué nos llamaste, Norman? —inquiere finalmente Nat, quien se acomoda en el único asiento tras la mesa, y se cruza de brazos, mostrando una pose muy genial.

Pero el nombrado muestra una expresión de confusión.

—¿Llamarlos? Yo no llamé a nadie. —Aclara, mirándolos a todos, curioso.

—Pero si Lani y Thoma nos lo dijeron. —Trata de explicar el cocinero de la casa.

—Yo no hablé hoy con Lani ni Thoma.

Los cuatro varones se miran entre sí un par de segundos, esperando quizás que alguno tenga una idea real de lo que estaba sucediendo, o que soltara toda la broma. Pero nadie tenía nada que ver así que solo eran un cuarteto de idiotas con una niña en medio que no debería estar con tan malas influencias.

—Es otra broma pesada de esos dos... —masculla Ray, sobándose el puente de la nariz para controlar sus ganas de ir a incendiar a alguien con el aceite de la cocina.

De repente un sonido de pajarito suena de la computadora, y llama la atención de todos ellos, en especial la de Carol, quien animada nota una lucecita parpadear en la pantalla del ordenador.

—¡Pajarito! —exclama, entusiasmada, y trata de alcanzarlo lo más rápido posible, pensando que podría escaparse. Por suerte Don la detiene antes de que se lance sobre la mesa y eche todo, pero no evita que su mano llegue a tocar unos botones del portátil.

Y uno de ellos abre lo que, en realidad, era un nuevo correo.

Quedan estáticos cuando se abre a toda velocidad (gracias a la bendita gran señal del Wi-Fi dentro de la oficina) la ventana que muestra lo que hay dentro.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Cuatro segundos y medio.

En cuatro segundos y medio Don ya ha agarrado a Carol, cubierto sus ojos y tapado sus oídos, para que no viese ni escuchase el vídeo que había empezado a reproducirse instantáneamente.

Norman, Ray y Nat están paralizados viendo la pantalla, y uno más rojo que el otro. Nadie reacciona, ni con el pasar de más segundos. Las imágenes son tan impactantes que han, quizás, sobrecalentado los cerebros de los jovencitos.

—¡Apaguen eso! —Grita entonces el moreno, quien ha sido el único que mantiene la compostura por el simple hecho de que tiene una niña pequeña entre sus brazos—. ¡APAGUEN ESO AHORA MISMO!

—¡Y-y-ya voy! —Afirma Norman, en un hilo de voz muy suave y ridícula. Enseguida y con las manos temblorosas trata de cerrar la pestaña, pero no logra siquiera mover correctamente el mouse—. ¡N-n-no puedo! ¡M-m-mis manos n-n-no r-r-responden!

—¡Yo lo hago! —Se interpone Nat, pero falla patéticamente al quedarse paralizado antes de siquiera tocar las teclas para apagar todo. Al final, se aleja, sujetándose la cara y sin poder dejar de mirar el vídeo—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡NO SÉ QUÉ HACER!

—¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO AHORA! —ordena Don, furioso, tratando por todos los medios no dejar que la niña pelirroja vea las imágenes del vídeo que sigue reproduciéndose desde hace más de treinta segundos.

Las imágenes y los gritos se vuelven cada vez más intensos.

Así que Ray, quien siempre piensa con la cabeza fría, agarra el portátil completo y lo tira por una ventana. Y cuando todos oyen la caída del aparato, se dejan caer rendidos al suelo.

El azabache sonríe, satisfecho de su acto.

—No fue tan difícil.

—No... —Murmura Norman, quien está boca arriba sobre la alfombra mientras trata de blanquear su mente de todo eso tan intenso que ha visto en tan poco tiempo—. Sólo tiraste mi computadora por la ventana.

—Puedes comprar otra, esa ya tenía un virus, uno muy feo y asqueroso. —Comenta Don, un poco enojado todavía. La pequeña entre sus brazos le mira un poco molesta por el hecho de que le haya obligado a cerrar sus ojos tanto tiempo.

Nadie habla de Nat, quien está debajo de la mesa, llorando por la pérdida de su pureza visual.

Mientras tanto, entre los pasillos, un par de jóvenes ríen a carcajadas en tanto corren para alejarse lo más posible de la habitación donde se encuentran los mayores.

—¡Eso ha sido genial! ¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez! —Exclama Thoma, doblando una esquina con agilidad el igual que su compañero, y esquivando a los niños que pasan cerca.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero esta vez, con Emma y Gilda!

—¡Excelente idea!

Al final, entre tanta charla, ninguno nota el pie que se asoma por el pasillo y con el que al final tropiezan. Ambos terminan cayendo de cara sobre el suelo de madera.

Y cuando con dificultad levantan la vista se encuentran con su hermana pelirroja, mostrando una expresión severa como nunca antes. Atrás de ella, Gilda y Anna también se encuentran con caras un tanto enfadadas, pero no tanto como la mayor, que pareciera querer ahorcarlos de una con sus propias manos.

—Jajaja... Hola, Emma, Gilda, Anna. —Saludan ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, moviendo una mano de manera tonta.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez? —Es Emma la primera en hablar, yendo directo al punto. Los niños quedan estáticos al encontrarse descubiertos—. Escuchamos los gritos de Norman, Ray, Don y Nat desde la planta baja. Díganme exactamente qué fue lo que hicieron para que gritaran de esa manera los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

El rubio mira a su amigo, y éste también le observa, buscando y trazando entre ellos las palabras correctas que soltar para no morir a manos de la joven con antena.

—Pues les enseñamos...

—Unas cuantas páginas interesantes.

Asienten a la vez, sonriendo ya con seguridad.

Las tres muchachas quedan confundidas con esa declaración.

—¿Páginas interesantes? —repite Gilda en tanto se acomoda las gafas.

—Sí, y lo que oyeron fueron gritos de emoción de lo mucho que les gustó.

—Eso, eso.

Ellas entonces no saben qué decir, y ellos no están mintiendo del todo, al parecer.

—¿De qué clase de páginas interesantes hablan?

Los dos diablillos se miran entre sí, y sus muecas dulces se vuelven sospechosas. Enseguida sacan sus teléfonos para pasarles a las chicas.

—Véanlos ustedes mismas.

Lo siguiente del día es Anna llorando en un rincón, Gilda rezando por toda una tarde y Emma metiendo una y otra vez su cabeza en agua en un intento de limpiarla de pensamientos impuros.

Thoma y Lani al final resultaron castigados por Isabella.

Y por Norman, y Ray, y Don...

Nat no, él seguía llorando debajo de la mesa.

* * *

_¿fin?_


	2. II

**Temática:** Moda.

**Título:** ¡No van a salir así!

**Personajes principales:** Yūgo, Emma, Gilda, Anna, Bárbara.

**Personajes secundarios: **Norman, Ray, Don, Cislo, Lucas, Isabella.

**Pairings: **Leve Norman x Emma. Ligero Ray x Anna. Posible y no Don x Gilda.

**Línea de tiempo: **Semi-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco; cinco años después del arco actual.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2610

**Notas:** ¡hey, hey! ¡Mamá Gallina está aquí! :D

por cierto, es más largo de lo que debería :'v

Yūgo suspira largamente, y luego lleva la taza de té a sus labios, bebiendo con toda la calma que se le es posible la bebida caliente. El sabor es algo amargo, así que lo acompaña con unas galletitas dulces que la bruja de Isabella le había preparado hace poco como ofrenda de paz (y a las que se negó al principio, pero terminó aceptando por culpa de Emma).

Vuelve a suspirar, y sonriendo levemente, observa por la ventana al gran jardín que compone la enorme residencia a la que fueron enviados por el estado más grande del mundo desde que llegaron allí. Y no se queja, es una linda vista, muy normal. Es lo único que necesita luego de tantas desastrosas aventuras.

—Hoy fue un gran día. —Alega, para sí mismo y para nadie más.

No había nada que lo arruinara.

O eso creyó en ese momento, porque ahora, antes de poder volver a darle otro sorbo a su taza de té, su visión de lo calmo y hermoso se ve interrumpida por una grieta, una imagen de lo más espantosa, cruel y desastrosa que alguna vez alguien haya podido llegar a ver.

Y... ¿Esa era Emma acaso?

—¡Yūgo, iremos a comprar algunas cosas! —Anuncia la pelirroja con entusiasmo, y su habitual gran sonrisa dibujada de manera perpetua en su bonito rostro. Ignora olímpicamente el hecho de que la taza del hombre tiembla tanto que va a derramar todo el contenido y que él mismo está a punto de echar espuma por la boca—. ¡Iré con Gilda, Anna y Bárbara!

—¡Así que no necesitas preocuparte por nada, hermano! —asegura la azabache del grupo, sonriendo confiada y mostrando sus anormales pero geniales colmillos.

—¡Nos vamos! ¡Que tengas un lindo día!

Y el cuarteto de muchachas se dirige sin más hacia la puerta de salida que está conectada con la cómoda sala donde Yūgo había ido especialmente para relajarse.

Entonces él explota y deja la tacita sobre la mesa, golpeando a su vez sus manos sobre ésta.

—¡Alto ahí!

Las jóvenes se detienen de golpe ante el espanto por el alarido, y giran el cuello, observando al adulto, mostrando confusión en sus rostros debido al repentino actuar de él.

Ahora sí, Yūgo tiene un semblante que asustaría hasta a Vincent. Y eso que Vincent no se asusta ni siquiera de su aterrador jefecito y su obsesión con cierta muchachita extrovertida.

—Ustedes... —las llama, con una voz que podría asemejarse a la de ultratumba. Levanta la cabeza, y sus ojos oscuros destellan advertencia. Sin embargo, ellas solamente siguen confundidas—. ¡Ni de chiste irán afuera usando esas ropas! —exclama, finalmente soltando la razón de su actuar, y las apunta con un dedo de manera acusadora.

Emma, Gilda, Anna y Bárbara se miran entre sí un segundo, examinando sus vestimentas.

—¿Qué tienen? —pregunta Gilda, todavía confundida.

—¡¿Cómo que «qué tienen»?! —Inquiere el hombre, casi en un hilo de voz. En menos de un segundo ya se halla frente a ellas—. ¡Emma, tu blusa es muy abierta! —señala, de lo más molesto.

Emma de nuevo se mira la ropa. Su camiseta naranja, como su cabello, es de tirantes. Nuevamente mira a su intento de suplente a padre, más confundida que antes.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡¿Cómo que «y eso qué»?! ¡Te prohíbo salir así! —Grita, como última orden. La pelirroja abre la boca, dispuesta a declarar en contra a su veredicto, pero entonces él gira la vista a la muchacha de pelo verde—. ¡Gilda, no saldrás con esa maldita camisa! ¡Deja a la vista tu ombligo!

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! —Pregunta ella, empezando a ponerse un poco roja. Como reflejo, se cubre con los brazos el abdomen—. ¡No estoy ni un poco gorda, sabes!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, pero igual, no tienes permitido salir con eso puesto! —alega de lo más serio, haciendo que ella abra la boca también, indignada ante el rechazo a su perfecta combinación de camisa corta con falda larga. Y eso que ella se había esforzado tanto en encontrar que combinaran.

Antes de que también pueda quejarse la de anteojos, Yūgo ya ha girado la vista hacia Anna, y apuntándola con un dedo de manera más acusadora todavía.

—¡Y tú te-!

De repente nota los ojitos azules temerosos de la rubia, y su semblante cae de golpe. Ha cometido un feo error.

Empieza a temblar, y a arrepentirse, especialmente por gritarle al dulce ángel que es su linda y tierna Anna.

Baja su dedo, y respira, calmándose rápidamente. Mira más suavemente a la muchachita y con ligera pena a la vez.

—Niña, no puedes salir con unos pantaloncillos tan cortos. No está bien. —Declara, severo pero calmado, apuntando con sus manos hacia los vaqueros cortos a mitad del muslo que traía puesto la rubia.

Ella enseguida se sonroja por completo, y se inclina, como pidiendo disculpas por algo que en realidad no tiene culpa. Todos menos Yūgo quedan estupefactos con sus actos tan estúpidamente dulces.

La preferencia dolía.

Hasta que Emma nota algo importante.

—¡Espera! ¿Y por qué a Bárbara no le dices nada? —reclama cual niña chiquita, apuntando con el pulgar a la alta azabache, quien enseguida entra en nerviosismo al ver el ser regañada por el hombre tan estricto y con preferencia cruel hacia los niños tiernos.

Yūgo observa a la chica de arriba abajo, sin expresión alguna.

_Overol corto, blusa también corta que dejaba ver algo de abdomen, su habitual coleta y altas botas negras._

Luego desvía la mirada, todavía sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—¿Por qué debería decirle algo a ella? Ni que fuera mi hija.

Eso llega como una fea puñalada al corazón experimentado y mejorado de la joven asesina de demonios. Pero no tiene de otra que mostrar alivio al no verse envuelta entre los regaños de la Mamá Gallina de la casa entera.

Por otro lado, Emma y Gilda no pueden estar más molestas. Anna solamente se encuentra avergonzada. Y Yūgo está furioso.

—¿Y bien? ¿No van a ir a cambiarse? —aventura el intento de adulto responsable, observando de manera desafiante a las tres niñas.

Anna da la vuelta rápido pero Gilda le agarra de la ropa antes de que pueda escapar. Así que se mantiene aún al lado suyo, mientras Emma imita la mirada desafiante del señor en tanto cruza los brazos, demostrando que está indispuesta a seguir las órdenes de su mayor.

—No, no vamos a hacerlo. —Asegura, severa, inquebrantable como sólo ella puede ser. Su antena se mueve inquieta por unos segundos y luego termina por quedar estática en un solo lugar, erguida, como amenazante.

Yūgo prefiere no prestarle atención a eso.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Interviene de pronto Isabella, apareciendo desde otro pasillo y mirando con preocupación a las chicas. Pero al pasar la vista hasta el hombre su expresión se torna helada—. Ah, ya veo.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué hay con esa cara tan engreída, bruja?! —ruge él, más iracundo al ver a la mujer.

—Oye, no tienes derecho a hablarle así, viejo —gruñe Ray, apareciendo desde atrás de Isabella—. No es como si tú cooperaras en mejorar aquí.

La mujer sonríe satisfecha y feliz de que su niño le estuviese defendiendo en un momento como ese. Por otro lado el Señor está con la vena en su frente a punto de explotar.

Por suerte, Lucas entra a la casa antes de que se desate el caos completo, y todos se le quedan viendo en silencio. Él tiembla y se confunde al mismo tiempo al encontrarse de la nada con todas las miradas que hay en el recibidor solamente sobre su pacífica persona.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —pregunta, aturdido, y un poco temeroso. Isabella sonríe dulcemente en su dirección.

—No, para nada.

Todos omiten el hecho de que la cicatriz enorme que tiene el pelirrojo en su cara a veces es motivo de burla cada vez que pregunta qué tiene en la cara. Pero lo que dijo la mujer de ojos amatista no tenía maldad, así que Yūgo no puede lanzarle unos insultos para que se calle y no se atreva a burlarse.

Ray sabe que a su madre le agrada Lucas y desprecia a Yūgo. No hace nada al respecto, por supuesto, porque prefiere disfrutar de la telenovela en la vida real que usa cual entretenimiento casual.

Ah, su vida es tan rara y fascinante que hasta escribiría un libro de ella. Si tuviera ganas, claro.

Pero volviendo al punto de todo; hay mucha tensión en la sala.

—¡Mamá! —Grita entonces Emma, llamando la atención de Isabella con rapidez. Enseguida la joven adulta apunta a Yūgo de manera acusadora—. ¡Yūgo no quiere que salgamos a hacer las compras!

—¿Oh? —murmura la azabache, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¡Dice que nuestras ropas no son adecuadas! —agrega Gilda, roja del coraje, lanzándole una mirada molesta al hombre aludido, quien no se intimida y sólo mantiene el mentón en alto, sin flaquear o dimitir de su decisión.

—¿Qué? —Farfulla Lucas, aturdido, pero pronto entra en la cuenta de la situación y observa a su mejor amigo, con un rostro algo incrédulo—. Yūgo, ¿en serio? Déjalas en paz, sus ropas están bien.

—¡¿Cómo que «están bien»?! —Repite, volviendo a entrar en un intento de pánico mezclado con ira profunda—. ¡¿No lo ves acaso?! ¡Están demasiado descubiertas! ¡No van a salir a la calle de esa manera! ¡¿Qué tal si les sucede algo?!

—Yūgo, todas las chicas de su edad se visten de esa manera —asegura el hombre pelirrojo en tanto sonríe de manera suave, moviendo las manos y tratando de calmar al azabache. Mas él sigue refunfuñando en negación—. No sucederá nada, te lo aseguro, es normal. Es la... ¿Moda? —casi pregunta, mirando entonces a la chica con anteojos en busca de afirmación a su intento de palabras modernas, y ella asiente sonriente porque lo ha hecho bien.

—¡No lo acepto! —insiste.

—¡¿Por qué gritan tanto?! —Irónicamente Don llega al sitio gritando, en tanto se muestra fastidiado—. ¡Los niños pequeños están durmiendo! ¡Bajen la voz!

—Tú también deberías bajarla, Don —recuerda Norman, yendo detrás del moreno y sonriendo con amabilidad. Y al darse cuenta de su error, Don se cubre la boca, avergonzado de su reciente actuar mientras ruega que sus propios alaridos no hayan causado más alboroto del que ya había. Entonces Norman ya puede notar la atmósfera rara en el lugar—. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantos gritos?

—¡Jefecito! —Exclama Bárbara, un poco emocionada, lo cual es bastante habitual en ella si se trata de su querido superior—. Es que el señor Yūgo dice que es inapropiado que Emma, Gilda y Anna salgan a la calle vestidas así.

—¿Y tú no? —Pregunta, enarcando una ceja y mostrando seriedad—. Debes cambiarte también.

—¡¿Lo apoyas?! —grita Emma, estupefacta, refiriéndose a la decisión del albino de seguir el pensamiento del Señor.

—Por supuesto —afirma, seriamente, y luego sonríe con dulzura genuina y mucha felicidad hacia la joven pelirroja—. Después de todo, Emma, no quisiera que alguien más ponga sus impuros ojos sobre tu linda piel.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

La chica empieza a sudar, nerviosa. Ese comportamiento en Norman le parece escalofriante.

—Ray, ¿no vas a decir algo? —inquiere entonces como un último recurso, pero al girar a buscar al azabache en su lugar al lado de su madre, no lo halla.

Pero pronto escucha flashes de cámara, y al girar la vista, lo encuentra sacándole un millar de fotos a Anna desde distintos ángulos con ayuda de su nueva cámara fotográfica que le costó doscientos dólares y siete meses de trabajos de medio tiempo.

La pobre Anna es un tomate que echa humo por las orejas.

Emma solamente suspira, y trata de ignorar la mirada brillante y un tanto perturbadora que le lanza el albino.

—¡Ah, Gilda! —Exclama de repente Don, y todos le miran. Pronto el chico ya se ha sacado su propia chaqueta y se la pasa a la de pelo verde—. Ten, póntelo. Con esa ropa podrías agarrar un resfriado. Recuerda que estamos en otoño y es peligroso.

Todos miran a la aludida, esperando encontrar una expresión conmovida y sonrosada ante la caballerosidad y la preocupación del chico para con ella.

Pero lo único que ven es a Gilda con una expresión de hielo y algo de desprecio, mezclado con una pizca de enojo.

—No —es su única palabra, y todos sienten que algo se rompe en pedacitos. No es el moreno, obviamente, porque su rostro sólo deja ver algo de molestia—. Esa cosa no combina con nada de lo que llevo. Me niego a ponerme algo tan anti-estético.

La boca de él se abre grande, demostrando lo ofendido que se encuentra.

—¡Pues bien! —Suelta, enojado y demasiado fastidiado. Termina tirando la prenda al suelo—. ¡Quédate con tus tontas ropas de moda! ¡Y enférmate, a ver quién te cuida, porque yo no lo haré!

—Chicos... —murmura Lucas, tratando de detenerlos antes de que empiece otra disputa entre ellos.

—¡Bien! ¡Eso haré! —declara la de anteojos, decidida y muy enojada también, terminando por darle la espalda y cruzar los brazos. Él le imita y ambos se ignoran mutuamente.

Lucas se siente un poco inservible de repente.

—Esto ya me está hartando —masculla Yūgo, sobando su frente en un vano intento de calmar sus propios nervios. Al final, alza la cabeza una vez más y observa desafiante de nuevo a sus niñas—. Ahora mismo van a ir a cambiarse, ¿me entendieron? No van a salir usando eso.

—Pero-

La pelirroja trata de reclamar. Mas la mirada irritada del hombre deja en claro que no hay posibilidad de trato, así que solamente bufa sonoramente.

—Bien. —Gruñe de mala gana, dando media vuelta.

El hombre sonríe satisfecho.

Pero entonces ella agarra la muñeca de Gilda y de Bárbara, y sale disparada hacia la salida principal, empujando a Lucas en el trayecto puesto que se encontraba en su camino. No tiene tiempo de disculparse debidamente con él, y un segundo después se escucha el gran portazo que anuncia la victoriosa huida de la niña Antena.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Hay un sonido espantoso en medio de todos. Es Yūgo, quien ha logrado casi romperse los dientes de tanto apretarlos. En voz baja no para de gruñir como un perro realmente rabioso, así que ni siquiera Lucas tiene el valor suficiente de acercarse para calmarlo.

—¡EMMAAA!

Norman, Ray, Don y Lucas se dedican a tratar de detenerlo para que no cometiera una estupidez o fuera detrás de las chicas.

Isabella se encargó de consolar a una Anna que había quedado en shock luego de haber sido abandonada por las que consideraba hermanas.

Y todos los niños de la gran casa despertaron de sus siestas.

_fin._


	3. III

**Temática:** Cine.

**Título: **Todos al cine.

**Personajes principales: **Norman, Ray, Emma, Yūgo.

**Personajes secundarios:** Lucas, Don, Gilda, Phil, Sherry, Carol, Isabella, Bárbara, Cislo.

**Pairings:** Intento de Norman x Emma. Insinuación a Ray x Anna. Total Don x Gilda.

**Línea de tiempo:** Semi-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco; cinco años después del arco actual.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría: **Comedia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2455

**Notas:** por poco y no lo termino, ja :'D

Lo hice tarde, lo sé, i'm sorry :'^

* * *

—Emma, y-yo... —balbucea Norman, con las mejillas pintadas de rojo y los puños apretados a los lados de su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos de golpe y parece enrojecer más—. ¡Que-quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo al cine! —exclama de manera apresurada, demostrando de más su bochorno.

—No, así no —niega Ray, con seriedad, y bebe un sorbo de su café sin dejar de mirar de manera severa a su mejor amigo—. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—¡P-pero Ray-! —se queja el albino, mostrando un rostro desesperado.

—Nada de peros —le interrumpe antes de que siga con su berrinche—. ¿Quieres que Emma te acepte sin parecer patético al mismo tiempo? Inténtalo otra vez, y esta vez, no tartamudees como retrasado. El sonrojo está bien, te hace ver tierno, así que sigue con ello.

—¿Y cómo debería hacerlo? —Inquiere, casi rendido—. Ya llevo media hora practicando contigo y sigo sin mejorar. Ray, no puedo hacerlo. Emma creerá que soy un idiota.

—Lo eres, en serio —alega con cruel sinceridad y una sonrisa soberbia. Norman abre la boca, ofendido—. Pero Emma también es algo idiota, así que ambos se ven perfectos juntos. Por lo que debes dar este paso o nunca llegarás más lejos con ella.

—¡¿Pero cómo demonios hago eso?! —Se pregunta histérico, sujetándose de los cabellos. Al ver que está haciendo un desastre, respira profundo y sonríe hacia Ray, de manera cansada—. No es como si pudiera decirle a la cara: hey, Emma, compré entradas para el cine, y ya que nunca fuimos, quisiera que vinieras conmigo a ver una película por primera vez, ¿aceptarías?

—Por supuesto.

El chico abre los ojos de golpe.

Esa voz no había sido Ray.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Gira de golpe, con el pulso a mil y la cara hecha un tomate maduro. Se encuentra sudando más de lo que debería y su expresión es la de alguien realmente horrorizado e impactado a la vez, eso sumado a los extraños gestos que ha empezado a hacer con sus manos a causa del nerviosismo.

Y Emma se encuentra allí, de pie, enfrente suyo, luciendo una sonrisa divertida y cariñosa, típica en ella.

Ray sonríe satisfecho y bebe su café en su taza con la inscripción de _«I shipp NorEmma»_ con un corazón rojo adornando orgulloso abajo de las letras. Sin duda alguna esa era su taza predilecta, y todo sabía mejor con ella.

—E-entonces... —el avergonzado albino vuelve a tomar la palabra, casi llegando a ahogarse con su propia saliva—. ¿S-sí quieres ir conmigo?

—¡Claro que sí!

Norman se siente en las nubes de pronto.

—También llamaré a Phil y Sherry, ellos estarán encantados de venir con nosotros. Siempre han querido ir al cine.

Norman ya no se siente en las nubes, pero igual está sonriendo, rendido.

Ray quiere darse un palmazo en la frente.

—¡Así que iré a prepararme y avisarles a los niños! —anuncia la pelirroja, enérgica, y prontamente sale corriendo de la habitación.

El albino entonces se recuesta en una pared, con la mirada muerta observando hacia algún punto en la nada total. Su compañero piensa que se ve más devastado que la vez en la que le regaló chocolates a la pelirroja y ella los aceptó para después decirle un «¡gracias, Norman! ¡Eres el mejor hermano que podría tener!». Esa vez, él quiso tirarse desde el tercer piso de la mansión, y Ray tuvo que detenerlo.

O sea, Emma no lo había dejado en la _Friendzone_, sino que lo había prácticamente tirado a la _Brotherzone_. Y la gran diferencia entre esas zonas, es que de una ya no hay forma de salir a menos que quiera terminar en incesto.

Y Norman sabía que a Emma eso no podría gustarle del todo, así que quería que ella misma lo sacara de allí al ver que sí podría ser más que su hermano si lo pensaba mejor.

Pero sus planes de nuevo están cayéndose a pedazos gracias a la misma joven. Era tan impredecible, siempre fue así.

—Bueno, ya es algo. —Se resigna el albino, cansado.

Ray asiente en silencio, no muy contento, pero conforme con que al menos suceda alguna cosa entre ellos.

**_. . ._**

—¿Quieren palomitas? Puedo comprarlas. —Sugiere Norman, con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Enseguida los ojos de Phil y Sherry se iluminan, y asienten efusivamente. Emma levanta el pulgar en señal de afirmación también sonríe en su dirección. Norman piensa que todos se ven tan tiernos, y en especial la chica, que incluso quiere comerla a besos.

Pero todavía no puede hacer eso, así que se contiene, cuenta búhos y luego se dirige al sitio donde venden snacks para comer durante la película. Está algo triste de haber elegido una que sea familiar por el hecho de que había niños pequeños viniendo con ellos, puesto que al comienzo el plan era ver una de romance para ambientarlos o acción para distraer un poco a Emma y hacer una jugada, como de esas que ha leído en muchos libros de seducción y demás cosas para conquistar a chicas.

Suspira largamente. Lastimosamente no podrá poner en práctica lo estudiado, pero de todas maneras está bien. Al menos Emma está con él ahora.

Entonces algo capta su visión y lo hace salir de su ensoñación y al mismo tiempo de sus lamentos de adolescente con enamoramiento frustrado, y eso es un par de rostros conocidos.

—¿Don, Gilda? —los nombra, estupefacto. Enseguida los aludidos se dan cuenta y ríen con sorpresa.

—¡Ah, Norman, hola! —Saluda el moreno de manera animada, y su acompañante solamente mueve una mano—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver una película con Emma, Phil y Sherry —al decirlo, suena más doloroso que antes. La pareja pronto nota su descontento y desánimo—. ¿Ustedes?

—También. ¡Hoy se estrena la nueva película del Gato con Botas! —Anuncia Don, totalmente emocionado, y tanto Norman como Gilda no saben cómo exactamente reaccionar a ese entusiasmo—. Oye, ya que estamos, ¿qué te parece si nosotros nos encargamos de Phil y Sherry? —sugiere de pronto, con una sonrisa amable y divertida, y una pizca de complicidad pobremente disfrazada.

Gilda se acomoda los lentes y luego suspira. Ya se esperaba que dijera eso, pero al mismo tiempo está dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo albino en lo que fuere necesario para finalmente cumplir su sueño de conquistar a Emma.

—Para eso vinimos nosotros.

Los tres enseguida giran la cabeza, encontrando a Ray y Anna de pie a un lado. Él bebiendo una soda y ella sonriendo de manera radiante.

—¿Qué? —inquieren Norman, Gilda y Don, confundidos ante las palabras del recién llegado.

El azabache bebe otro sorbo y luego se aclara la garganta, dispuesto a explicar.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de Phil y Sherry, porque vinimos a ayudar a Norman, por supuesto. —Asegura, sonriendo de lado. Anna asiente de manera decidida luego de esas palabras.

Las mejillas del albino enseguida se tiñen de rojo ante la vergüenza que siente por saberse descubierto frente a todos sus hermanos.

—¿Chicos?

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Todos giran la cabeza de golpe, encontrándose con la imagen de Isabella a un par de pasos de ellos, con Carol agarrando su mano y mirando todo con mucha curiosidad. Al instante quedan paralizados bajo los ojos amatista de la mujer, que al igual que ellos, está en blanco, sin comprender del todo por qué se mostraban tan estupefactos y sospechosos al hablar solamente entre ellos.

Norman enseguida mira molesto a Ray.

—¿Acaso hay alguien más que haya venido a ver una película y no me he enterado?

—¡Oh, es el jefecito!

—... ¿Para qué pregunto? —se palmea la cara, entrando en una fase de cansancio y frustración genuinos, donde la idea de salir corriendo y esconderse por diez años suena muy tentadora. Por supuesto, no sin antes llevarse a Emma con él.

Con rapidez Bárbara y Cislo se acercan corriendo al que alguna vez y quizá hasta ahora es su querido y apreciado líder. Sus rostros llenos de emoción asustan un poco a los adultos amargados que se encuentran en el lugar con el mismo propósito que todos.

—¡Jefecito, ¿también vino a ver una película?! —interroga Cislo, con un rostro muy curioso. El albino lo mira y asiente, rendido.

—¿Y trajo a Emma? —sonríe Bárbara, cómplice al igual que los demás chicos. Norman vuelve a asentir, esta vez suspirando largamente.

—¿Dónde está Vincent? —Inquiere al notar que su fiel secretario no se encuentra en los alrededores—. Se supone que él está a cargo de ustedes mientras no estoy en casa.

—Está cuidando a Zazie, que cayó por un acantilado por perseguir una mariposa, así que no pudo venir.

—Ya veo... —murmura, para nada preocupado por sus subordinados, puesto que sabe bien que una caída así de simple es imposible que mate a Zazie.

—¡Norman, ¿ya compraste las palomitas?! —grita Emma desde el otro lado del lugar, logrando que todas las miradas se posen en ella. Aun así, la jovencita no se inmuta, causando vergüenza ajena en todos los demás chicos, a excepción de los niños pequeños.

Norman no podría estar más estresado esa tarde.

**_. . ._**

Finalmente todos llegan a entrar a la sala de cine. Irónicamente, terminan queriendo ver la misma película. Incluso Isabella ha entrado a la silenciosa sala con Carol, aunque era obvio teniendo en cuenta la razón. Además, se sentarían más alejados así que eso era aliviante para el albino. También Ray había hecho que se sintiera mejor al llevarse consigo y Anna a Phil y Sherry, alegando que podría ser peligroso el cuidado de Emma para con los más jóvenes, y, a pesar de las quejas, terminó ganando y guiñando un ojo en complicidad hacia Norman.

Don y Gilda se habían apartado también, por alguna extraña razón, yendo hacia muy atrás en la sala.

Y cuando ya todos estaban tomando asientos, Norman se acerca a Emma con la intención de sentarse a su lado y permanecer allí por lo que reste de las dos horas de entretenimiento infantil.

Pero una mano en su hombro lo detiene sin aviso, y gira el cuello a ver a la persona que osaba irrumpir en su plan.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Fantasma?

—Ah... —murmura el joven, con los ojos vacíos, tras ver la cara molesta del adulto—. Señor Yūgo, ¿qué tal le va?

—A mí no me engañas con ese tono, niño —gruñe fastidiado—. Sé lo que intentabas conseguir con este plan tan ridículo, te he estado observando, y no lo permitiré. Conozco a los jovencitos de tu calaña.

¿Qué calaña?

Norman tiembla, pero de la rabia.

—¡Ah, hola Yūgo! —Saluda Emma como si nada al ver al señor—. No sabía que también querías ver una película.

—Hola, Antena —devuelve, con una sonrisa amable, hacia la pelirroja—. No te impresiones, el mundo humano sigue siendo interesante día tras día, y me dieron ganas de explorarlo.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces siéntate aquí, ya va a empezar la película.

Pronto Yūgo ya se encuentra en la silla que pertenecería Norman, mientras mira de soslayo de manera amenazante al jovencito.

En tanto, él sólo quiere llamar a Zazie para que venga a matar al hombre. Sólo que no puede porque Emma no se lo perdonaría jamás, y también porque no se encontraba en condiciones luego de su accidente.

Suspira, contando búhos de nuevo para calmarse correctamente, y luego sonríe en dirección a los dos.

—Señor Yūgo, ese es mi asiento. Lo dice en mi boleto.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —Exclama la chica entonces, como habiendo recordado algo importante, y sonríe nerviosa hacia el adulto—. Supongo que así son las reglas, eh. Entonces yo lo-

—Las reglas están para romperse. —Declara él seriamente, cruzándose de brazos, mostrándose indispuesto a levantarse del lugar.

A Norman se le aparece una gran vena en la frente. Yūgo sonríe satisfecho, pero enseguida recibe una patada a su asiento que lo hace ir hacia adelante y golpearse con el respaldo del lugar de enfrente.

—Yūgo, sal de ahí. Haz caso o nos sacarán, y eso que es la primera vez que venimos. —Advierte Lucas, molesto como nunca antes se ha visto a lo largo de su vida con los niños o su compañero. Aunque por un instante sonríe hacia el muchacho albino, demostrando que está de su lado en esa batalla imaginaria. El muchacho pronto se da cuenta y muestra una expresión realmente agradecida.

El hombre azabache gruñe un par de improperios, pero al notar la seriedad en su amigo se pone de pie y sale de allí, no sin antes lanzar otra mirada de amenaza a Norman que prácticamente decía «intenta algo con mi niña y te hago agujeros en todo el cuerpo con las balas de mi pistola».

El albino no se inmuta ni un poco y, sonriente y feliz, toma asiento al lado de su naranjita.

La película entonces empieza.

En todo el tiempo que duró Norman no hizo ni un solo movimiento para con su linda crush. No porque sentía la mirada asesina de Yūgo sobre su cabeza (eso no podría importarle menos), sino porque los nervios le carcomían dolorosamente.

Así que, básicamente, se quedó tieso como una piedra en esas dos horas a oscuras. No prestó atención al dibujo animado, ignoró los sonidos extraños del fondo de la sala, y se deleitó en silencio con las risas de Emma.

—Patético... —murmura Ray desde su asiento más hacia atrás al notar que su mejor amigo ni siquiera había movido la cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja.

Así que sólo bebe lo que le queda de soda y sigue viendo la película mientras abraza a Anna e ignora los sonidos de besuqueo de Don y Gilda en la oscuridad.

Suerte que los niños estaban demasiado interesados en la película como para traumarse con sus hermanos.

Isabella, en tanto, pensaba en qué cocinaría para la cena.

* * *

_fin._


	4. IV

**Temática:** Mascotas.

**Título: **Los pollitos de Yūgo.

**Personajes principales:** Yūgo, Ray, Isabella.

**Personajes secundarios: **Anna, Gilda, Don, Phil, Thoma, Lani, Cris, Sherry, Alicia, Jemima, Oliver (Mención), Nigel (Mención), Gillian (Mención), Bárbara, Cislo, Vincent, Zazie.

**Pairings:** Ridículo Don x Gilda. Insinuación a Ray x Anna. Pequeño Norman x Emma. Ligerísimo Isabella x Zazie/Leslie.

**Línea de tiempo: **Semi-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco; cinco años después del arco actual. Con un agregado de la teoría de que Zazie es Leslie.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas, románticas y un poquito extrañas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Familiar, Comedia.

**Total de palabras:** 3320

**Notas: **soy una mierda por no escribirlo en su momento :'^

* * *

—Sshh... No hagas tanto ruido.

Las vocecilla se hallan lejanas, y él en realidad no quiere abrir los ojos. Piensa que posiblemente se trate de un tipo de pesadilla que claramente tiene que ver con los mocosos con los que vive.

—Hey, hey, con cuidado...

Sí, definitivamente eran esos niños. ¿Por qué tenía que incluso soñar con ellos? Sólo quería dormir y ni eso podía.

—Ya, ya, ya... ¡Mira...!

Ahora siente algo caminar por su cuerpo.

Eso no es bueno. Y no es parte de la pesadilla. Definitivamente no está soñando que tiene a seres pequeños caminando sobre su estómago.

Abre los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con las caras infantiles de Lani, Thoma, Cris y Phil. Todos ellos tienen sonrisas nerviosas pintadas ante la mirada del adulto.

Y de repente algo más entra a su visión. Algo amarillo y pequeño, que pronto le pica la frente sin cuidado y con insistencia.

Se siente de golpe en la cama y ve que los niños salen corriendo del cuarto. Todavía está cansado como para ir tras ellos así que solamente se queda allí, procesando el hecho de que un animal le había picoteado la cara.

Entonces mira su cama, llena de...

_De_ _pollitos_. De pollitos pequeños, y amarillos, y esponjosos.

Una gran vena se forma en su frente.

—¡NIÑOOOS!

Ray, desde el otro extremo de la casa, deja de leer su libro y mira hacia arriba, sonriendo de lado con diversión.

—Ya despertó, eh.

Norman y Emma a su costado simplemente se ríen, sabiendo que el hecho de que el hombre se enojara así solo podría significar que era culpa de las travesuras de Thoma y Lani otra vez. Y era un récord que comenzara a esas horas del día.

Y de vuelta con Yūgo, él ya está levantándose de su cama, al mismo tiempo que trata de desenredarse de las sábanas y no aplastar a los animalitos en el acto, lo cual es una tarea realmente difícil que termina con él tirado en el suelo junto con su almohada favorita.

Entre gruñidos se pone de pie rápidamente y tira la almohada de vuelta la cama. Dando zancadas sale de la habitación, golpeando con fuerza la puerta, y ve al cuarteto de traviesos salir corriendo por el pasillo mientras ríen a carcajadas gracias a su increíble travesura.

—¡Niños malcriados! —Grita, alzando el puño y viéndolos irse sin mirar atrás—. ¡Ya verán cuando los atrape!

Siente un cosquilleo en su pierna derecha y enseguida mira hacia el suelo, donde encuentra a un gato de color gris frotándose de manera cariñosa con él como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Hace una mueca de enojo ante eso pero evita patearlo porque, después de todo, no es tan vil como para lograrlo.

—¡Oh, ahí está! —Gilda se acerca rápido a ambos desde otro pasillo y va a agarrar velozmente al felino cariñoso, quien mansamente se acomoda en los brazos de la joven—. Creí que se había salido de la casa. Gracias por encontrarlo, y buenos días. —Saluda al notar la pijama desastrosa que aún trae el adulto.

—Gilda, dime por qué hay un maldito gato en casa cuando claramente dijimos que nadie compraría mascotas hasta que Carol cumpliera los doce años. —Pide el hombre, con la vena todavía resaltando en su cabeza, a punto de explotar de estrés y nervios.

La de anteojos le mira feo un momento por el hecho de haber llamado tan groseramente al Señor Bigotes, pero luego sabe que no tiene caso discutir sobre algo tan banal, así que sólo suspira.

—Los chicos de Goldy Pond y Glory Bell vinieron a la ciudad hoy, diciendo que la granja en la que vivían ya era un poco aburrida y querían conocer más el mundo humano —explica con paciencia, acariciando al gato en tanto, quien empieza a ronronear de gusto—, y con ellos trajeron a todos sus animales, porque según Nigel y Gillian, se sentirían solos.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

—¿Quién consintió esto? —en su interior, Yūgo ruega que no haya sido Lucas.

—Fue Lucas.

—Maldita sea... ¿Y la Bruja no dijo nada? Se supone que ella siempre piensa en las consecuencias.

—Mamá Isabella dijo que estaría bien.

_«Los dos son unos imbéciles»_ es lo único que piensa Yūgo, maldiciendo tanto a su amigo como a la mujer.

Unos sonidos suaves pronto se escuchan acercándose, y ambos entonces bajan la cabeza hacia la razón, la que tiene que ver con pollitos que uno tras otro salen corriendo de la habitación y se acercan a Yūgo a caminar entre los pies de éste, sin alejarse en ningún momento.

El hombre queda estático y horrorizado.

—¿Qué les pasa a estos pollos del demonio? —pregunta medio histérico, tratando de no pisarlos mientras trata de alejarse, lo cual es totalmente inútil puesto que los pequeños polluelos le siguen enseguida.

—No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a Oliver, ya que es él quien los trajo —declara Gilda, mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse ante la escena y la respuesta que no debe soltar si es que quiere mantener su vida—. Así que me voy. ¡El desayuno ya está siendo servido!

—¡Espera, Anteojos! ¡¿No vas a ayudarme con esto?! —grita desesperado, apuntando al tumulto de amarillo y «píos» que siguen a su alrededor sin intención de ceder a sus intentos de alejarlos.

—No hay tiempo. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

La de pelo verde prácticamente sale corriendo, aún con el gato en brazos, quien sisea ante el cambio de velocidad.

Yūgo se queda solo, con los pollos, y unas grandes ganas de matar a Lucas e Isabella por consentir las locuras de los niños.

* * *

—Oh, señor Yūgo —lo nombra Isabella, con la típica sonrisa despectiva que tiene en todos los momentos en los que se encuentran. El azabache sólo gruñe y la ignora, bebiendo otro sorbo de café caliente—, veo que se ha encariñado con los pollitos.

Respira profundo, cuenta hasta diez y reza a Dios, Buda, Zeus, Odín, Krishna, Horus y a los demás dioses que existan para pedir tranquilidad suprema y mucha paciencia, para así no estallar y gritarle a la cara a la mujer que _cierre su boca y vaya a otro lugar a lanzar veneno_. Porque simplemente no puede moverse mucho ahora, debido a que los condenados pollos se encuentran encima suyo, en sus hombros, piernas, brazos y hasta en la cabeza, y no había que echarles o se morirían los pobres.

Deja la taza con su predilecto dibujo de una _ametralladora_ y mira a Isabella, seriamente.

—Bruja, ve a molestar a otro lado, quieres.

Isabella ensancha más su sonrisa, de manera malévola.

—¿Oh? Yo no estoy molestando —asegura con cinismo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. A Yūgo vuelve a aparecer una vena en la cara y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, sabiendo lo que se viene—. Sólo daba mi opinión. ¿Y sabe? En este momento diría que usted de verdad parece una genuina Mamá Gallina.

El hombre chasquea la lengua. Ella muestra una última mueca falsamente amable y luego se retira en silencio, esperando a por el estallido de gritos e insultos que le sigue al salir de la habitación.

* * *

—Señor Yūgo, ¿por qué tiene a esos pollitos detrás de usted? —pregunta una curiosa Anna, teniendo en sus brazos un conejo completamente blanco al cual acaricia con cuidado y parsimonia.

El señor se detiene y la mira. Los niños detrás de la rubia tienen la misma expresión de interés y confusión, con ganas de saber el secreto para que las tiernas avecillas no voladoras anden siempre detrás de uno. Pero él en realidad no sabe cómo responder a esa duda, porque no tiene ni idea.

—No sé —contesta con sinceridad, y luego apunta a los amarillitos con el pulgar, mostrando un rostro cansado—. Sólo sé que han estado siguiéndome desde que desperté, y eso me pone un poco nervioso. Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño en paz.

—Oh —la chica se cubre la boca, con cierta pena, y luego mira a los pollitos, quienes pían con insistencia alrededor de Yūgo—. ¿Y ya les ha dado de comer?

—... ¿A poco ellos también comen?

Anna ahora frunce el ceño, ligeramente molesta por ese actuar tan irresponsable.

—¡Nosotras queremos alimentarlos! —Exclama de pronto Jemima, alzando el brazo con insistencia. A su lado, Carol, Alicia y Sherry asienten de acuerdo con el plan—. ¿Podemos?

—Sí, sí... —masculla con una expresión fastidiada y cansada, para luego terminar suspirando largamente—. Si quieren hasta pueden llevárselos lejos de mí.

—Eso no está bien —habla de pronto Carol, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso la de los pollos—. Los pollitos no deben separarse de su mamá, se pondrían tristes.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Yūgo mira a la niña pelirroja, y luego a las avecillas, que de alguna manera parecen poner ojos de cachorrito desolado en su dirección. Eso hace que sude nervioso y sonría de manera torcida, volviendo a mirar a Carol.

—Niña, yo no soy su madre.

Ella pone un rostro confundido y pensativo a la vez.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

De nuevo ella lo piensa seriamente.

—Ah.

—No digas solamente «ah» —pide el hombre, ya casi desesperado por tanta maldad y denigre a su _bondadosa_ persona—. Ese pensamiento fue muy frívolo de tu parte. ¿Por qué nadie piensa en mis malditos sentimientos?

De repente una patada va a su pierna, haciéndolo tambalear. Pronto mira a la persona que se atrevió a hacer tal acto irrespetuoso, dispuesto a darle su merecido castigo.

—No groserías ni maldiciones frente a los niños —declara Ray, de manera seria y calmada, ignorando el rostro furibundo del adulto. Y antes de que él le regale un sopapo despiadado por su insolencia, alza una bolsa blanca con semillas—. Aquí traje comida para esos pollos tuyos.

—¡No son míos! —ruge el hombre.

—¿Quieren darles de comer? —lo ignora totalmente y se dirige a las niñas, quienes emocionadas van junto a él gritando afirmaciones.

Yūgo aprieta los dientes con fuerza, observando cómo Ray pasa tranquilamente de su existencia en tanto entrega puñados de semillas a Jemima, Alicia, Sherry y Carol, ignorándolo a él y su existencia en ese pasillo todavía, con el pasar de los minutos. Anna entonces se dedica a darle palmadas de consuelo al depresivo y abandonado adulto.

—Ya, ya, señor Yūgo, no necesita ponerse así —habla la rubia, dulcemente, y le extiende al gran roedor blanco—. Tenga, acaricie a Nubecilla, le hará sentir mejor.

Yūgo hace caso y sostiene al animal, acariciándolo con cuidado. Enseguida su semblante amargo se torna relajado y satisfecho como nunca.

—Tú sabes como curarme, Anna. Serás una gran doctora algún día. —Asegura con una sonrisa orgullosa, sin dejar de tocar el pelaje blanco y suavecito de Nubecilla.

Ante el cumplido la chica se sonroja y niega repetidas veces, siendo tan modesta como siempre suele ser.

—¡Miren, miren! Los pollitos quieren a Ray ahora. —Anuncia Sherry, apuntando al chico que, por estar de cuclillas para alimentar a los animales, ahora tiene a los amarillitos encima suyo. Anna sonríe enternecida por la imagen y se acerca a Ray rápidamente, sacando en el acto su teléfono y tomando muchas fotografías de la escena.

Él solamente mira sin interés como los pequeñitos dan saltos y saltos para llegar a su cabeza, donde se acomodan en sus cabellos para tomar una siesta.

Yūgo entonces suspira aliviado al verse finalmente libre del puesto de Mamá Gallina.

* * *

O eso pensó.

Gira el cuello entonces, viendo al chico emo caminando detrás suyo en tanto lee tranquilamente un libro titulado «El Arte del Fuego», y trae encima de su cabeza dos pollitos, en sus hombros otros más, y uno en el bolsillo de su camisa, mientras los demás lo siguen a pie.

Se detiene. Ray igual. Los pollos también.

—¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? —inquiere, confundido y un poco asustado.

El muchacho le mira. Sus estaturas apenas difieren por unos centímetros, así que no se intimida por la mirada un poco maniática del hombre.

—Sólo hago lo que los pollos me dicen.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

—¡No me jodas! ¡¿Desde cuándo un humano puede hablar con un pollo?! —exclama, furioso al sentirse menospreciado por el pensamiento de que lograría engañarlo con una mentira así.

—Leí un libro de idioma de aves —es lo único que dice el azabache, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Yūgo quiere ahorcarlo más que nunca tras oír tal estupidez—. Así que, ¿a dónde vas?

—¡No te importa, mocoso! —ruge, dando vuelta otra vez y alejándose a zancadas, tratando de perder al chico y a la manada de avecillas.

Lastimosamente, ellos le siguen por todo el día. Y no importaba cuántas veces tratara de esconderse, siempre lo encontraban.

—¿Por qué Ray está siguiendo a Yūgo? —pregunta Don al ver cómo el adulto caminaba con rapidez por el jardín y se escondía luego en un arbusto, para que después fuera Ray a meterse en el mismo arbusto seguido de las avecillas amarillas.

—Ni idea —alega Gilda, seriamente, acariciando al Señor Bigotes—. Pero eso no es nuestro problema.

—Sí, bueno...

Un gran perro pastor alemán de pronto se acerca corriendo a ambos, y deja un _frisbee_ a los pies de la chica, comenzando a ladrar con insistencia después. Rápidamente la anteojitos agarra el juguete y lo lanza lejos.

—¡Atrápala! —exclama con una sonrisa hacia el canino.

Una ráfaga de viento a su lado le deja aturdida, y pronto nota que Don también ha salido detrás del frisbee, y que luego de agarrarlo con su boca cual perro, empieza un forcejeo con Ramón, quien también quiere el juguete.

Gilda no sabe qué expresión poner con lo que ve.

Nat, a lo lejos, niega con la la cabeza mientras un cisne se mantiene sobre su rojo cabello, dispuesto a crear allí su nido. Por supuesto, el chico no se niega, sabe que se verá más elegante y extravagante de esa manera.

Pero volviendo con Yūgo, la Mamá Gallina.

—¡Ya déjame en paz, Cíclope! —grita, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por todo el gran jardín ahora lleno de niños y animales de granja, siendo perseguido por un Ray sin expresión con todos los pollitos en sus brazos.

Por allá había visto a Bárbara y Cislo persiguiendo patos que luego terminaron por perseguirlos a ellos. Vincent anotaba cosas en papeles mientras estaba sentado sobre un caballo —y quién sabe cómo lograron traer un animal así desde el campo—, y Norman junto con Emma trataban de juntar a unas ovejas.

Al ver eso último no puede evitar molestarse. El Fantasma de nuevo estaba coqueteando con su Antenita.

Por desgracia quita la vista de su camino y termina chocando contra Zazie, por lo que cae sentado sobre el pasto sin llegar siquiera a mover un centímetro al extraño hombre de la bolsa en la cabeza.

Zazie sólo se da vuelta tras sentir el empujoncito, y Yūgo puede ver que tiene una gallina en la cabeza y otra en los brazos. Ambos se miran por un momento, en silencio.

El azabache siente escalofríos.

—Gracias por atraparla por mí, Zazie.

Gira la cabeza, encontrando con que Isabella se acerca con una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa, completamente opuesta a la que siempre se la muestra a él. Por supuesto, esa hermosa expresión se distorsiona en una mueca de desprecio al verle, y después simplemente le ignora en silencio, volviendo a mirar a Zazie.

Este último en silencio le entrega el ave.

—Hoy comeremos pollo al horno. —Anuncia amablemente hacia el de la bolsa. Él solamente hace su típico sonido de afirmación y luego se aleja a atrapar otras gallinas.

Isabella suspira de manera soñadora al verlo irse. Yūgo le mira raro.

—Que no te sorprenda, era su amor de la infancia —explica Ray al lado del Señor, quien del susto grita y se aparta de golpe, para luego mirarle raro a él también—. Él ha perdido la memoria, o algo así. Es complicado de explicar.

—¿La Bruja tiene sentimientos? —es lo único que se pregunta al final, logrando que ella le mire con desprecio otra vez.

De repente todos los pollitos pían fuertemente, alertando a los adultos y a Ray, quien los tiene aún en sus brazos. La gallina que tiene Isabella en sus brazos no tarda en cacarear también después.

—Ah, así que ella es su madre —habla la mujer entendiendo rápidamente la situación, bajando enseguida a la señora gallina, que con rapidez se dirige a picotear los pies de Ray quien simplemente la mira en silencio, puesto que las botas que trae hace que los picotazos no se sientan—. Ray, suelta a esos pollos. —Ordena con severidad al ver que él no hace ningún amago de cumplir con su deber.

El chico alza la cabeza entonces, poniendo una expresión suplicante.

—Pero, madre-

—No. Suéltalos, ahora.

—Es que me he encariñado con ellos. —Lloriquea, abrazándolos.

Yūgo aún no puede creer que Ray actúe de forma tan infantil cuando se trataba de convencer de algo a Isabella.

—Ray, no.

—Pero-

El hombre bufa de pronto y se pone de pie, regalando un zape en la nuca al joven.

—Ray, suelta ya a esos malditos pollos.

El adolescente le mira fríamente.

—Tú no me das órdenes, viejo.

—Ray, hablo en serio. Suelta esos pollitos o te voy a prohibir la entrada a la cocina por una semana.

—Y tampoco habrá más prácticas con la escopeta por un mes.

El aludido abre la boca, sorprendido y sumamente dolido, y mira de un adulto a otro. Aun así no le queda de otra que obedecer, y con lágrimas de cocodrilo brotando de sus ojos, baja a las avecillas al suelo junto a su madre. Una vez junta la familia, se alejan rápidamente de los humanos.

—Bueno, habrá que atrapar otra gallina. —Comenta Isabella al ver alejarse a la que iba a ser la cena.

Una nueva gallina aparece frente a su cara de repente, espantándola, pero pronto nota que Zazie se la está entregando, así que sonríe y sus ojos brillan mientras la agarra y no deja de mirar al hombre enmascarado.

—Gracias.

Quizá no se le pueda ver la cara, pero Yūgo y Ray jurarían que Zazie estaba sonriendo en ese momento.

* * *

—Tengo una noticia que darles a todos.

Los más de ochenta niños en el gran comedor pronto guardan silencio y prestan atención a Lucas, que es el único que está de pie en el lugar.

—Los chicos de Goldy Pond y Glory Bell se quedarán con nosotros por una semana —anuncia, causando unos cuantos murmullos y algunas exclamaciones alegres—. Así que eso significa que los animales también se quedarán en ese tiempo.

Yūgo se atraganta con su trozo de pollo justo al mismo tiempo en el que todos los demás celebran, así que nadie le hace caso en su desesperación. En silencio, en realidad acepta su hora de muerte.

Al menos si se muere no tendrá que lidiar con los pollos otra vez.

* * *

_¿fin?_


	5. V

**Temática:** Bicicletas.

**Título:** Montar la bicicleta.

**Personajes: **Norman, Ray, Vincent, Bárbara, Cislo, Zazie, Emma.

**Pairings: **Intento de Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo: **Semi-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco; cinco años después del arco actual.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría: **Comedia, Amistad.

**Total de palabras: **1345

**Notas:** no tenía inspiración, ahre :'^

* * *

Norman no quería aprender a montar una bicicleta.

Norman _debía_ aprender a montar en bicicleta. Era un hecho, era su deber, era su única meta ahora mismo. Porque ya ha pasado casi un año y siempre ve a Emma sobre el biciclo para ir a la tienda o a la escuela, y él de verdad quiere acompañarla en la carrera y disfrutar del mismo paisaje que la pelirroja.

Es su nuevo sueño.

—Jefe, ¿casco? —pregunta Vincent con genuina seriedad, en tanto sostiene una tabla con papeles y un bolígrafo.

—Listo. —Afirma el albino, con la voz más segura y llena de decisión como nunca.

—¿Rodilleras?

—Listas.

—¿Coderas?

—Listas.

—¿Guantes?

—Listos.

—¿Frenos?

—Listos.

—¿Timbre?

—Listo.

—¿Luces?

—Listas.

—¿Agüita?

Ambos entonces miran a Cislo, quien ha aparecido de repente y ahora extiende una botella con agua hacia el albino, quien con una sonrisa agradecida la agarra y coloca en su mochila.

—Agua, lista. Gracias, Cislo.

—No hay de qué, jefecito. —Ríe suavemente el chico, con las mejillas un poco rojas de la pena.

—¡Yo tengo los primeros auxilios por si se cae, jefe! —anuncia Bárbara con emoción, alzando enseguida una caja blanca con la típica cruz roja que deja en claro su uso. Norman se ríe un poco por el entusiasmo de su subordinada.

—Gracias también, Bárbara —habla con cariño, logrando que la chica también se sonroje y sonría ilusionada. Luego Norman vuelve su vista al frente con total concentración, sujetando a su vez y con fuerza los mangos de la bicicleta azul que le había costado cerca de ciento cincuenta dólares y tres meses de trabajo duro. Respira profundo, preparando sus pies sobre la los pedales—. Bien, aquí vamos.

Y pedalea.

Al principio parece ir completamente bien sobre la acera, pero de pronto el vehículo empieza a tambalearse. Todo termina con el grito del albino justo antes de perder totalmente el control e ir a estrellarse contra un árbol de manzanas.

—¡Jefecito! —exclaman los gemelos, asustados y preocupados, yendo enseguida a socorrer al muchacho.

Vincent sólo se dedica a escribir algunas cosas en la tableta, luego se gira y mira a Zazie correr tras una mariposa.

—Zazie —lo llama, haciendo que se detenga y le mire en silencio—. Ve a traer algunas bolsas con hielo.

El hombre con la bolsa en la cabeza asiente, y luego sale corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta a ellos.

Vincent suspira pesadamente, y vuelve a mirar en dirección a sus compañeros. Cislo y Bárbara se encargan de envolver la cabeza de Norman con una cantidad ridícula de vendas, mientras éste sólo murmura cosas deprimentes acerca de que Emma se reiría de lo patético que es.

* * *

—Así que... —el chico de cabello negro y largo flequillo bebe con parsimonia de su té, y después vuelve a mirar al alto muchacho de blanco ahora manchado con tierra y raspones en su rostro y manos. No puede evitar sonreír con ligera burla mal disimulada—. Vienes a pedirme que te enseñe a montar en bicicleta, ¿o me equivoco?

La boca del albino tiembla en una sonrisa nerviosa y torpe, y evita verle a la cara a su amigo de la infancia.

—S-sí... —murmura, sintiendo algo de su orgullo herido.

Ray suelta un bufido de soberbia, alzando la barbilla de manera victoriosa.

—Lo haré —afirma, de manera amable, pero luego su semblante se vuelve un poco aterrador—. Pero sólo si me dejas grabar todo el proceso.

Norman tiembla escandalosamente, sabiendo lo feo de su situación. Si aceptaba esa condición era muy probable que Ray lo tuviese en la palma de su mano por el resto de su patética vida, y algo así no sonaba ni un poco bonito.

Pero, por otro lado, si no aprendía a andar en bicicleta de una vez por todas, nunca llegaría a alcanzar a Emma.

Así que solamente le queda suspirar, cansado, y bajar la cabeza a manera de rendición.

—Está bien.

—¡Genial! —Exclama Ray, con una sonrisa radiante que demuestra su alegría poco habitual aunque igualmente aterradora—. Entonces, ¿empezamos?

Norman vuelve a temblar al verlo sacar su cámara profesional de algún lugar detrás suyo.

Trata de convencerse de que es necesario, porque Ray es excelente en todo deporte aunque nunca haga nada, y que sólo de esa manera llegaría a estar realmente cerca de la animada chica pelirroja.

Sí. Ella lo vale.

* * *

—¿Consiguió ayuda, jefe? —inquiere Bárbara, curiosa, apenas lo ve aparecer de vuelta con su bicicleta y sus elementos de protección en la misma acera desolada de siempre en la que llevan practicando (sin éxito) por más de una semana.

—Sí... —masculla, como si estuviese arrepintiéndose totalmente de alguna decisión tomada en el calor del momento.

—Tengo la cámara preparada —anuncia Ray, apareciendo detrás del chico albino y sorprendiendo a Bárbara y Cislo. Vincent solamente vuelve a anotar algunas cosas en los papeles que siempre tiene encima—. Ahora, vamos a comenzar.

El joven prodigio de blanco suspira largamente, imaginando lo pesado sus se volvería todo en cuestión de minutos.

—Ah, y quítate toda esa cosa de protección de encima —ordena de pronto, espantando a todos—. Lo haremos a la antigua.

Norman sólo espera no romperse un brazo al final del día.

* * *

—¡Hey! Norman, no sabía que podías ir en bicicleta también. —Afirma una emocionada Emma, observando a su amigo acercarse pedaleando hasta detenerse al lado de ella, obedeciendo la señal de tránsito con la luz roja.

El muchacho sonríe radiante en dirección a ella.

—Pensé que sería divertido, ya que veía que te gustaba mucho —comenta él, sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente. La pelirroja le devuelve la expresión tan dulce—. Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe de ahora en adelante. Aún no soy muy bueno, así que quiero seguir puliendo mis habilidades.

—¡No hay problema! —Acepta, levantando el pulgar—. Además, será divertido tener a un compañero. Ray no quiere ir conmigo porque no le dan ganas, así que te agradezco, Norman.

—En realidad no hay de qué... —murmura, con las mejillas coloreadas.

—¡Oh! Pero, quisiera saber, ¿quién te enseñó a montar en bicicleta? —pregunta curiosa, mirándole directamente.

Varios recuerdos de un millar de caídas, huesos fracturados, raspones, heridas abiertas y mucha sangre surcan la mente del joven. Y entre todas ellas ve claramente la expresión de demonio de su mejor amigo quien nunca dejó de grabar todo el proceso en el que finalmente terminó por ya no perder el control o caerse patéticamente.

Pero no puede decirle a Emma cosas tan sangrientas.

—Aprendí solo.

—¡Increíble! —Sus ojitos verdes brillan en emoción, picando un poco con culpa a Norman, quien desvía la vista al ser ella tan brillante como un sol—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece una carrera?

—¿Carrera? —repite, confundido. Emma asiente con una mueca divertida.

—Tres, dos, ¡uno, fuera!

Y seguido de eso sale pedaleando justo al mismo tiempo en el que el semáforo anuncia el color verde. Norman se queda un segundo en blanco y luego entra en la cuenta de que está siendo dejado atrás.

—¡Hey, eso fue trampa! —declara, siguiéndola rápidamente.

—¡El último que llegue al parque compra la bebida!

Ambos ríen divertidos, esquivando a las personas y disfrutando de la adrenalina.

Y Ray, usando unos patines, los sigue en silencio velozmente, sin dejar de grabar y sin ser visto al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_¿fin?_


	6. VI

**Temática:** Música actual.

**Título: **Pegadiza y contagiosa.

**Personajes: **Emma, Don, Thoma, Lani, Ray, Bárbara, Cislo, Norman, Anna, Gilda, Isabella, Yūgo, Vincent, Zazie.

**Pairings:** Insinuación a Ray x Anna. Ligero Don x Gilda. Intento de Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo:** Semi-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco; cinco años después del arco actual.

**Advertencias: **Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas, nada románticas y demasiado patéticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación: **K+

**Categoría:** Parodia, Amistad.

**Total de palabras:** 2430

**Notas:** alguien tenía que escribir de esto también ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Miren lo que descubrimos!

Tanto Emma como Don dejan de lado su competencia de comida para mirar a Lani y Thoma, quienes emocionados extienden un teléfono mostrando la plataforma de vídeos que todos en la casa conocen como «YouTube», del cual la mayoría de las veces Ray usaba para buscar tutoriales de cocina, Anna y Gilda para distraerse con vídeos de gatitos y Emma para ver sus series favoritas de baja calidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un confundido Don luego de estar un rato mirando la pantalla.

—¡Es el vídeo musical con más visitas en la historia! —explica emocionado el rubio.

—¿No les parece impresionante? —pregunta el azabache igual de emocionado que su compañero.

—Oh —es lo único que suelta la pelirroja, y entonces presta más atención al título de la canción—. Y se llama... ¿Despacito?

—¿Qué? —interroga de nuevo el moreno, para después llevarse otra cuchara de comida a la boca.

—Sí, ese mismo. —Afirman los más jóvenes, sin borrar sus grandes sonrisas.

—Y lo canta un tal Luis Fonsi, acompañado de un tal Daddy Yankee —prosigue la muchacha, leyendo lo poco que hay en la pantalla. Ladea su cabeza un tanto, mostrando al mismo tiempo un semblante confundido y algo desconfiado—. Mm... No los conozco, pero supongo que han de ser famoso y viejos ahora mismo. Además ese hombre tiene un nombre raro. ¿Por qué se llama «Daddy»? No lo comprendo.

La cabeza de Emma cae en muchas dudas de repente.

—¿Quieren escucharlo? —sugiere entonces Lani, sonriendo de lado con diversión.

Los dos mayores se miran entre ellos un momento, como pensándolo seriamente. Aunque el realidad lo único que pasa por sus cabecitas medio huecas es el hecho de que quien terminara antes de comer no tendría que lavar los platos por una semana.

Así que, al final, muestran caras decididas y asienten.

—¡Ponlo! —Ordena Don, desafiante y con una gran sonrisa—. Hay que ver si es tan bueno como para que tantas personas en el mundo lo hayan visto todas esas veces.

Los dos niños sonríen con picardía y enseguida dan play al vídeo.

Ninguno tenía idea de que la canción sería tan pegadiza y contagiosa como una asquerosa gripe de otoño.

* * *

—_Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote..._

Ray detiene la cuchara con comida humeante antes de que ésta llegue a su boca, y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

—_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy..._

Gira la cabeza de golpe, observando fijamente a Emma, quien distraídamente se encarga de cortar unas papas a un par de pasos a él.

—_Di que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome..._

El semblante del chico se oscurece, e incómodo, desvía la vista hacia algún lado mientras se encoge entre sus hombros.

—_Muéstrame el camino, que yo voy..._

—Emma —la llama, con la voz un poco chillona sin saber realmente por qué. Ella entonces deja de cortar y le mira, inocentemente. Entonces él pone una mano en el hombro femenino y cierra los ojos—, lo siento, pero yo sólo te veo como una hija.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

—¿Qué? —Pregunta la pelirroja, con el rostro genuinamente curioso y confuso—. ¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente, Ray?

—¿Uh? —Él es ahora quien pone una cara extraña—. Pero si tú... estabas diciendo unas cosas... muy extrañas. Y solo estamos nosotros dos aquí. —Explica, riendo de manera nerviosa.

—¿Diciendo cosas extrañas? —Repite, sin cambiar su expresión. Pero luego logra comprenderlo y una sonrisa surca sus facciones—. ¡Ah! Hablas de lo que estaba murmurando. ¡Lo siento! —Pide, juntando las manos de manera cómica—. En realidad estaba repitiendo una estrofa de una canción un tanto... pegajosa.

—Ah... —suspira realmente aliviado el azabache, sonriendo levemente para después poner una mano en la cabeza naranja.

—La música no es realmente la mejor que haya oído, sabes —sigue hablando la chica antena, pensativa. Ray espera a que termine de hacerlo para así volver a cocinar en paz—. Pero eso no quita que sea algo buena. Tiene un ritmo pasable, que se te pega como chicle en el cabello de Anna.

Ambos sonríen nerviosos al recordar ese hecho de hace ya un par de meses. Aún con ello el miedo de volver a ver a una Anna dejando de ser la chica dulce de siempre es algo que no quieren volver a presenciar.

—Entonces... ¿Vas a decirme cómo se llama la canción esa? —pregunta finalmente, dando vuelta y volviendo otra vez toda su atención a su deliciosa comida.

—¡Oh! Se llama «Despacito».

Ray evita reírse y deja que Emma saque su teléfono para enseñarle de lo que hablaba. No esperaba que al final también se le pegara toda la letra, al igual que a la pelirroja.

—_Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal... _—recita ella, usando el mango del cuchillo como micrófono mientras hace una pose rara que imita a una damisela conmovida.

—_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan... _—continúa Ray, que a diferencia de Emma, usa la cuchara de madera como su propio micrófono.

—_¡Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulsooo!_ —cantan al mismo tiempo, haciendo un dúo muy desafinado.

Isabella, quien se encuentra de pie en el marco de la puerta puesto que había ido con la intención de ayudarlos un poco, mira en silencio cómo el par de adolescentes hace expresiones cada vez más raras en tanto siguen cantando de la manera más desafinada posible la música tan popular esa.

La mujer luego suspira largamente, y niega con la cabeza, dando vuelta para salir de allí antes de que sus oídos empezaran a sangrar.

* * *

—_Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal... _—canturrea en voz baja el azabache en tanto se dedica a ordenar unos libros en la estantería.

Anna, quien se halla a su lado, le mira con curiosidad tras oír esa frase, quizá de alguna canción que habrá escuchado por ahí. Y sonríe enternecida y con dulzura al darse cuenta de que él está cantando sin notarlo realmente. Es algo que no siempre se puede ver en Ray y atesora el momento.

—_Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más..._

La rubia abre los ojos de golpe al notar que esa estrofa no suena tan inocente del todo, si lo miraba desde un ojo crítico más serio.

—_Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro..._

Tiembla un poco. Ya se está asustando. Definitivamente esa no era una música para niños, sino que probablemente para amantes.

No se la estaba cantando a ella, ¿verdad?

No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Te gusta escucharme decir cosas raras? ¿Es por eso que no me has reprendido el cantar algo así? —inquiere él de pronto, mirándole y mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

Anna enrojece de golpe, y, nerviosa y escandalizada, trata de negar entre balbuceos y moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, casi desesperada.

Ray se ríe suavemente, y deja el último libro en la parte más alta. Luego vuelve a mirar a la jovencita y acerca una mano a una de las trenzas pequeñas a un lado de su mejilla. Su cabello rubio es suave y ella ahora está quieta como un una estatua y roja como el cabello de Nat.

—Y...

Se acerca lentamente. Ella cierra con fuerza los ojos.

—Tú...

Sus rodillas ahora están temblando. Sus manos se aferran a la tela de su propio suéter, tratando de mantenerse cuerda.

—¿Cantarías conmigo?

_¿Eh?_

—¿Eh? —repite al eco de su cabeza, y entonces abre finalmente los ojos. Ray ya no está pegado a ella, sino que está como anteriormente y sonríe con una satisfacción sospechosa.

No podía ser cierto.

—¿Quieres escuchar la canción? —pregunta el chico, de manera falsamente inocente, en tanto saca su celular.

Anna ahora tiene una expresión de desilusión profunda.

—Claro... No hay problema.

Sí hay un problema, pero no tiene el valor de decirlo, porque después de todo ella es Anna, y Anna tiene miedo de decirle a Ray que a veces es la persona que le saca suspiros y luego alguien a quien quiere golpear por cosas que no debe mencionar.

Como el hecho de que sabe perfectamente que fue él quien le pegó el chicle hace tiempo.

—¡Genial!

Y así continúa la epidemia de «Despacito».

* * *

—_Des-pa-ci-to..._ —canturrean Thoma y Lani, pegándose de manera dramática a Yūgo, quien mantiene su rostro una expresión molesta desde hace ya un rato, con un par de venas sobresaliendo en su frente.

—_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito... _—sigue Thoma, con tono exagerado.

—_Deja que te diga cosas al oído..._ —prosigue Lani, igual de dramático que su compañero.

El hombre aprieta los dientes y se dedica a contar hasta mil para guardar la calma y no tirar lejos de una patada a ambos molestos mocosos.

—_¡Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigooo!_

—¡Ya basta! —Exclama, apartándolos de un empujón. Ambos chiquillos ríen divertidos por la reacción del adulto—. ¡Esa no es una música que niños como ustedes deberían cantar! ¡¿De dónde la sacaron?!

—¡Es tendencia mundial desde hace casi cincuenta años! —Anuncia el rubio, orgulloso—. No hay persona que no la conozca.

—¡Y es una canción genial, a que sí! —apoya su mejor amigo, alzando los pulgares.

—¡Genial mi trasero! —Ruge hastiado, casi lanzando fuego por la boca. Los jóvenes entonces retroceden un poco asustados de la cosa en la que podría llegar a convertirse Yūgo si seguía así de enfadado—. ¡No debían escuchar algo tan feo! ¡Esas palabras no deben ser usadas en la misma oración!

—Pero tú usas peores palabras. —Alega Lani, con obviedad. Yūgo entonces no puede argumentar nada ante esa lógica.

Y así es como Yūgo siguió siendo atormentado por los dos diablillos por lo que restó del día.

* * *

—_Des-pa-ci-to..._

—_Quiero deslumbrarte a besos despacito..._

—_Firmar en las paredes de tu laberinto..._

—_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito..._

Norman de pronto se aclara la garganta entonces, llamando la atención de los chicos y logrando que el par de mellizos cierren la boca.

—Cislo, Bárbara —empieza a hablar Vincent, con tono serio. El joven albino entonces sabe que él se encargará del par y del asunto de la canción que anda rondando como mosca por toda la casa sin intenciones de salir sino hasta haber contagiado con enfermedad a todos—, por favor no empiecen a cantar eso...

Norman sonríe un poco.

—... sin mí.

Norman ahora ya no sonríe, tiene una expresión sorprendida y horrorizada. Y esa misma expresión empeora en cuanto ve sacar a su fiel asistente una guitarra y empezar a tocarla, mientras Bárbara y Cislo siguen con las siguientes estrofas.

El sucesor de Minerva entonces no hace más que cubrirse la cara, sin saber cómo más reaccionar a todo eso. Y, sinceramente, le dan unas ganas horribles ganas de reírse de la imagen que tiene enfrente.

Inclusive Zazie estaba aplaudiendo, muy feliz y conforme con esa música del demonio.

* * *

—_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito. Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito... _—recita el moreno, haciendo un baile raro y demasiado ridículo como para llamarlo extraño y atractivo—. _Cuando tú me besas, con esa destreza, veo que eres malicia con delicadeza..._

—Don, ya basta —ordena Gilda, muy seriamente—. Estás dándome más asco de lo normal.

—¿Qué? —Murmura el muchacho, en blanco, después de escucharla—. ¿Más de lo normal? ¿Qué significa eso?

Gilda no responde, sólo se aleja en silencio con las sábanas que nuevas que va a ponerle a las camas de los niños.

Don se queda solo y sin saber qué hacer con tan cruel información no confirmada.

* * *

—Hey, Norman... —llama la pelirroja, codeando con suavidad a su amigo.

Éste enseguida levanta la cabeza, olvidando el hecho de que las cuentas de la gran casa debían ser revisadas, y presta toda su atención a Emma.

La joven sonríe dulcemente, y se inclina un poco para hablarle más directamente. Y, sin aviso, pica con un dedo la nariz de su amigo con cariño.

—_Y es que esa belleza, es un rompecabezas..._ —canturrea dulcemente, cambiando el tono que debería usar para la canción. Al instante la cara del albino se colorea totalmente, y queda paralizado de pies a cabeza, con una expresión boba.

Emma entonces se yergue otra vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja (o no).

—_¡Pero para montarla aquí tengo la pieza, oye! _—exclama, apuntándose a sí misma de manera divertida y guiñando un ojo en el proceso.

Bien, ese tono ya no había salido lindo y Norman ya había caído en la cuenta de que otra vez estaban cantando cerca suyo la condenada canción esa. Pero no por ello va a deprimirse, porque, después de todo, las palabras que había soltado la chica solo podían significar una cosa.

Así que se ríe suavemente.

—¿Quieres que continúe con la canción? —sugiere con calma.

Emma está a punto de decir que sí, pero luego recuerda la estrofa que se viene y queda en blanco también.

No, definitivamente ver cantar a Norman algo como eso podría causarle un trauma a cualquiera, inclusive a ella. Así que solamente sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—No, pero creo que ya entendiste mi punto.

—Ok.

Ambos entonces vuelven a sus labores, en silencio.

Hasta que al chico se le cae el bolígrafo tras entender completamente esa frase.

—¡Espera, ¿qué?!

El grito pobremente masculino resonó por toda la casa, más que los cantos desafinados de los jóvenes que no podían deshacerse de la música en sus cabezas.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

**N/A:** No sé qué es esto, en serio. Se suponía que iba a escribir algo más random que incluiría a Nat, pero de repente aparecieron los shipps y me quedé como estúpida.

Así que...

Perdón de nuevo por publicarlo tarde otra vez vez :'v

—_**M. L. M.**_


	7. VII

**Temática:** Televisión.

**Título:** Noches de novelas.

**Personajes:** Yūgo, Isabella, Ray.

**Pairings:** Intento de Yūgo x Isabella.

**Línea de tiempo: **Semi-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco; cinco años después del arco actual.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2485

**Notas:** yo amaba esta telenovela, ah 3

Y ahora amo este shipp que no tiene ni una pizca de ser canon, por tres razones:

_-Isabella ama a Leslie._

_-Yūgo ama a Dina._

_-Ambos están bien muertos, alv._

* * *

Mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo, y cuando está seguro de que ya no se oyen pasos o se abren puertas a lo lejos, sale de la cocina con su bolsa de papas fritas y, de puntillas para no despertar a todos los niños de la casa, que posiblemente ya han de estar en el quinto sueño, se dirige a la sala de descanso, donde se encuentra la televisión principal de pantalla grande, perfecta para las tardes de películas en familia.

Yūgo odia esas tardes, y mayormente odia la televisión puesto que sigue pensando que ese aparato sólo sirve para comprimirle el cerebro a los niños de hoy en día.

_Ah, pero cuando llega la noche es otra cosa._

—Bien, justo a tiempo. —Dice para sí mismo, dejando su bolsita de botanas encima de la mesita frente al sofá, en el cual se sienta y se acomoda con todo el gusto del mundo, agarrando después el control remoto y encender el televisor.

Porque cuando llega la noche es que nadie se entera de su mejor pasatiempo: ver telenovelas.

—Ya va a empezar _Dos Caras_ —afirma con una sonrisa animada, viendo en tanto los comerciales que están pasando—. ¡Oh, casi olvido la bebida! —exclama al recordar que no había traído su habitual soda acompañante de las papas.

Enseguida se pone de pie y va corriendo a la cocina a buscarlo cuanto antes, esperando no llegar tarde y perderse cualquier mínimo detalle del programa.

Lo malo es que, luego de volver corriendo otra vez ya con su bebida enlatada, se encuentra algo desagradable en su lugar predilecto.

—Ah, señor Yūgo.

La lata tiembla en su mano enguantada.

—Bruja... —gruñe, con una vena resaltando en su frente. Su noche perfecta se había arruinado de pronto al ver la sonrisa pretenciosa de la mujer esa.

—No sabía que seguía despierto a estas horas —comenta Isabella, y peina un poco su largo cabello suelto—. ¿Será que planea hacer algo indebido?

—¿Qué? Eso no te importa, sabes. —Ruge, apuntándola con un dedo. Ella se ríe elegantemente, lo cual lo pone de más mal humor.

—Tiene razón —acepta con toda la calma del mundo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla e inclinando un poco su cabeza—. Pero, ¿no será que estaba a punto de ver alguna telenovela que da justamente a esta hora de la noche?

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Yūgo está sudando como nunca y sus labios forman una fina línea. Lo ha descubierto, lo ha descubierto totalmente.

A veces olvida que ella fue criada y entrenada en Grace Field también, y nunca nada, ni lo más mínimo, se le escapaba del radar. Hasta parecía una verdadera bruja a veces, de esas que conocen hechizos raros, leen el destino y tienen escobas voladoras.

—N-no... —murmura, pobremente seguro, ante la acusación en su totalidad acertada.

Isabella se ríe con una maldad poco disimulada que no pone en una mejor condición al hombre, quien a estas alturas ha sido completamente descubierto y ya no tiene escapatoria alguna. Además de que en serio desearía que ella desapareciera de allí para poder ver en paz su programa favorito.

Ah... Desea que la tierra se lo trague. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ser humillado por la bruja de la casa.

—Y... ¿No va a verla?

La mira, temeroso. Isabella aún tiene su sonrisa soberbia y cruel, así que es más que obvio que si suelta alguna cosa equivocada sería como suicidio.

Pero, por otro lado, ¡ya estaba empezando su novela!

Suspira pesadamente, y sonríe cansado. Su cuerpo se relaja cuando sabe que ya no tiene escapatoria alguna.

—Sí, voy a verla —sentencia con serenidad, y camina hasta él sofá, tomando asiento—. Así que, si me disculpas, espero que sí te quedas guardes silencio. Hoy es un capítulo decisivo y yo necesito prestarle atención.

Agarra el control remoto que sigue en la mesa y sube un poco el volumen, esperando a que eso haga que no logre oír del todo la posible burla de ella.

Pero solo recibe silencio.

Asustado como nunca, gira rápidamente la cabeza.

Isabella tiene una expresión sorprendida.

—¿Ahora qué te sucede, Bruja? —inquiere, un poco preocupado por la salud mental de la mujer.

—No creí que aceptarías tan fácilmente —contesta directamente, sin cambiar su semblante. A Yūgo de le vuelve a aparecer una vena en la frente, por lo que ella sonríe y desvía la mirada hacia el frente, como ignorándolo olímpicamente en tanto pone unos dedos en su barbilla—. La verdad es que pensaba que podría molestarte un poco más, pero veo que no tienes las suficientes ganas de mantener tu dignidad.

—¡Tú, Bruja maldita...! —ruge, hecho una furia, con las manos en el aire como queriendo estrangularla pero sin poder llegar a hacerlo.

—Pero como ha sido sincero desde el principio como un niño de bien... —continúa, sin prestarle atención al insulto—... lo dejaré en paz. ¿De acuerdo?

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Yūgo le mira de nuevo, en silencio, en tanto frunce el entrecejo en incredulidad y confusión.

—Bruja, ¿acaso estás ebria?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclama, ofendida.

—Ah... ¿Entonces drogada?

Isabella suspira ligeramente y cuenta pequeñas _Emma's_ para calmarse.

—Señor Yūgo, le romperé la pierna si continúa diciendo cosas así. —Advierte, demasiado seria pero a la vez con una sonrisa dulce.

—Ok, ya me callo.

Sabe que ella es capaz de de hacer eso, Emma se lo había contado una vez, que le dislocó la rodilla con sus propias manos y en menos de un segundo.

_«Pobre de Emma»_ piensa, sintiéndose mal por la niña y esos traumas infantiles que debió afrontar a lo largo de su vida.

No tiene tiempo de reclamarle esa barbarie a Isabella, ya que enseguida empieza el intro de la esperada telenovela, y él sólo puede prestarle atención a eso.

No se da cuenta del hecho de que la mujer se ha quedado allí a ver también el programa, y llegado a mostrar un rostro curioso por el drama de la primera escena.

—Entonces, Adalberto en realidad engañó totalmente a María Paula, ¿verdad? —aventura, poniendo una mano en su mentón y frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de ver un segundo la pantalla.

—Síp. —Contesta, metiendo un puñado de papas en su boca y masticando ruidosamente. Se consideraría milagro el hecho de que su acompañante no estuviese reclamando por tan malos modales, pero había una razón.

Eso era lo intenso de la novela.

—Y le quitó todo su dinero, dejándola prácticamente en la calle —reitera, juntando los hechos que acaba de ver—. Además de ello, anuló el matrimonio, y la dejó embarazada. Luego simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro. ¿Es así?

Yūgo hace un sonido de afirmación a todo eso, y después bebe un largo trago de su soda, sin apartar la vista de la TV en ningún momento.

—Y ahora María Paula, diez años después, acaba de descubrir que él se ha convertido en un empresario millonario —continúa, sonriendo satisfecha al ver que ya llega a comprender toda la línea temporal—. Sólo que nadie le cree porque no hay registros de Adalberto Rangel, porque él ahora es Marconi Ferrazo. Y nadie le reconoce además de ella porque se ha cambiado la cara completa.

—Creo que ya comprendes el título, ¿no? —ríe secamente el hombre. Isabella sonríe orgullosa.

—Es algo interesante —admite sin querer hacerlo completamente, aunque sin borrar su mueca tranquila y relajada—. Y pensar que esto es de hace unos cincuenta años. Es un milagro que lo pasen por televisión de nuevo.

—Sí, las cosas viejas suelen ser más interesantes —concuerda, bebiendo de nuevo para quitarse el raro sentimiento por no estarse peleando con la desagradable mujer—. Por cierto, ¿lo notaste? Renato es bueno manipulando a su padre.

—Oh, ya lo veo —alega, interesada en el tema—. Ese niño sabe bien cómo dominar también a su madre.

—¿No te recordará a alguien...? —murmura, bebiendo de nuevo en tanto desvía disimuladamente la vista. Isabella le mira, con los ojos entrecerrados, demostrando que ha entendido a lo que se refería.

—A nadie. —Declara medio entre dientes. Yūgo se carcajea.

—¿Ah, no? —Inquiere, enarcando una caja y mirándola de reojo—. ¿Y qué hay del favoritismo hacia Ray?

—¿Favoritismo? —repite, ofendida.

—Sshh... —pone un dedo en su boca para callarla antes de que empezara otra discusión, y luego apunta a la pantalla—. Mira, ahora Silvia le dirá su plan a Ferrazo para deshacerse de una vez de María Paula, y también del niño.

La azabache bufa y hace caso, a regañadientes, volviendo su atención al televisor.

—Obviamente él se negará —comenta ella, con seguridad. Y justo como dijo, el personaje de niega, por lo que sonríe victoriosa ante su predicción—. Te lo dije.

—¿Me dejas ver esto en paz de una buena vez? —pregunta medio histérico. Isabella le mira con odio, pero se calla, no porque él le haya ordenado sino porque la escena se pone cada vez más interesante conforme pasan los minutos.

Ambos se quedan inmersos. Incluso con el pasar de las horas y la maratón de capítulos. No hacen caso al cansancio que les golpea a mitad de la madrugada, como unos niños irresponsables.

* * *

Ray se encarga de revisar una por una las fotografías que había tomado el día anterior en su querida cámara, mientras camina distraídamente en dirección a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Es bastante temprano así que no tiene que preocuparse por toparse con algún niño u otra molestia adolescente dentro de la casa.

Mas una vez que llega a destino, nota que el refrigerador está abierto y alguien ha hurtado una de sus sodas predilectas de cola, además de que desaparecieron cinco bolsas de papas fritas que había comprado en un día de oferta en el supermercado. Por lo que no puede evitar gruñir de la rabia y maldecir a las únicas que podría despertar y comer todo eso a medianoche sabiendo que le pertenecían a Ray.

Emma, Don, Yūgo y, la recientemente unida al club, Bárbara. Los cuatro más grandes dolores de cabeza. Ni siquiera Cislo era tan descarado como su hermana.

Pero a eso no iba la cosa. Lo que sí, es que iría a buscar y descubrir quién había cometido tal insolencia y lo haría pagar, de la peor forma.

¡Nadie tocaba su comida chatarra sin permiso!

Pero en cuanto va en dirección a las habitaciones, se topa con que la sala de entretenimiento tiene la puerta semi abierta y se escucha la televisión. Así que, todavía más molesto por ese hecho, va directamente hasta allí a reclamar al irresponsable niño que se quedó despierto a ver tele por toda la madrugada.

Aunque en cuanto abre las puertas, se queda totalmente mudo, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Su quijada se caería si no la tuviera sujeta por músculos, piel y demás.

Parpadea varias veces, tratando de enfocar, y después se talla los ojos, pensando que se trata de una ilusión visual por andar viendo tantas películas de ciencia ficción en sus horas libres. Pero no, no es nada de eso, porque la imagen sigue allí después de todo eso.

Se acerca entonces, en silencio, pisando alguna que otra papa tirada sobre la alfombra, hasta quedar frente al sofá y de espaldas a la TV, que está emitiendo un canal de telenovelas de hace muchos años.

Mira con atención, y sonríe divertido. Se reiría, pero sabe que eso podría despertarlos, así que se lo aguanta.

Yūgo está durmiendo sentado, con la boca un poco abierta y con baba saliéndose, mientras ronca al igual que un oso pardo. Isabella, también dormida, descansa su cabeza de cabellos enmarañados sobre el hombro de él, y no puede verle la cara gracias a que se lo tapa la mata negra y larga. Ambos están totalmente pegados y usándose de apoyo mutuo.

Ray entonces no hace más que negar un poco con la cabeza, y va a agarrar una manta de emergencia que hay en un armario cercano, con la que después arropa a ambos adultos supuestamente «responsables» y que jamás se quedarían hasta altas horas de la noche a comer frituras y ver por televisión una maratón de novelas brasileras.

Agarra su cámara y prontamente saca una foto del tierno y nada habitual momento.

Lo malo es que no había apagado el flash.

—¡AH! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —ruge Yūgo, abriendo los ojos de golpe por la luz tan repentina, aunque sin despertarse completamente.

—¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta! —exclama Isabella, irguiéndose ante el sorpresivo movimiento de su almohada humana.

Ray entonces ya no lo aguanta y se ríe a carcajada limpia, haciendo un gran ruido dentro de la habitación que logra despertar por completo a ambos adultos.

Isabella enseguida se lleva el cabello hacia atrás y parpadea repetidas veces. Yūgo bosteza sin cuidado y se limpia la saliva en su mejilla con la manga de su camisa. Ninguno repara en el hecho de que siguen recostados uno contra el otro.

Hasta que se miran entre sí.

En menos de un parpadeo están a cada extremo del sillón, mirándose con asco y miedo.

—¡¿Qué mierda hacías tan cerca de mí, Bruja?!

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Por qué me tocabas? Hombre asqueroso...

—¡Tú eres la asquerosa!

—Cierra la boca, cada cosa que sueltes hace que quiera vomitar.

Y así sigue otra pelea matutina habitual en la casa.

Ray solamente sonríe victorioso y observa su nueva adquisición.

—Se ven algo tiernos. —Comenta de pronto, llamando la atención de los mayores.

Estos enseguida le miran, y él les muestra la foto que ha tomado.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

—¡BORRA ESO AHORA, CÍCLOPE! —ruge Yūgo, con la cara roja. Isabella también enrojece pero se queda callada y se cubre el rostro, lamentándose de sus actos.

—Jaja. Ni en broma. —Declara Ray, justo antes de salir corriendo hacia una ventana y saltar, huyendo de la furia de su intento de figura paterna.

Y, si algo tienen claro ahora los dos adultos, es que jamás volverán a ver telenovelas en la madrugada.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
